Missing
by Tenshi Kasumi
Summary: Please, Please Forgive Me. Shiki x Rima, T Slight Mature Content, One-shot.


Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vampire Knight.

Rated: T, Slight Mature Content

* * *

_Please. Please, Forgive me?_

_**Maybe Someday You Look Up And, Barley Concious, You'll Say To No One.**_

**Isn't Something Missing?**

"Shiki, What's wrong?" Kain called his voice soft as he walked down the Moon dorms steps.

"Isn't someone missing?" He called in a bare whisper of puzzlement and conviction.

Kain found him self behind the Shiki placing a hand onto his shoulder "There's no reason you should feel convicted"

"Please, please, forgive me" Shiki shook off Kain's hand looking almost desperately out the window.

Kain looked at him facinatedly "Would it make it feel better if I checked to find out whose missing?"

"..." It wasn't nessassary, he knew who was missing.

"Shiki..."

"Just go away" He flashed a look at Kain, the person was on the tip of his tongue. He could feel their name on his name, the taste of it exciting him and his hunger. They were always with him, as he abused them profusely.

"...Alright,...Try not to stay up to late, you know how much Rima will worry" Kain said flatly, in a disdainful way. Turning around he began his was back to the steps.

Shiki's eye's widened at the sound of her name.

Quick.

Quickly Now.

_Before it goes._

Before she goes.

**Hurry**.

**It'll be to late**.

_Your far to late, I'm sorry to say._

_**We're All Mad Here You See**_.

Grin.

For that's all you can do.

Shiki's eyes flew to Kain's back his lower lip trembling, his voice gone. He couldn't evoke the sound, he couldn't. His hand released the curtain he was holding back reaching and finding its way up to his face.

Sweat trickled down his face, he suddenly felt ill. He backed into the window and slid down it, a thud moments later. Shiki glared at Kain disdainfully.

Kain turned the corner looking at him wide-eyedly but didn't run forth to see what was the matter due to the hateful glare.

He coughed his hand covering his mouth, he gasped for air tightly.

* * *

A deep breath.

A cry out.

She deep breathed, and cried out.

"_Please, please, forgive me._"

Can you stop, Please?

_Please, Please!_

**PLEASE.**

"_But I wont be home again,_"

She wont be** home**.

She wont be_ there_.

She wont be mad.

**Unlike You, Whose Always Mad**.

"_Shiki, Please!, Please!, Can you stop, Please!_"

**Please, Please, Can you stop!**

She arched, she gave a purr, a gasp, a cry, a sigh, a faint smile, a look, a touch, a everything.

He looked at him, tempting him, purring her name, breathing on her, smelling her, gliding his hand against her, touching her.

**Touching.**

_HER._

_Not Ruka, not Siren, but HER._

The one whose loyalty seems like nothing more than a hateful memory.

"**Rima**"

_She gasps out._

"**What of Shiki?**"

"_He wont try for me,...Not now_"

"**Surely you don't mean that**"

"_We've been getting into figh- -_"

_She groaned out as the male's hand slid down her stomach._

"_Knowing now that you don't care, I'll wake with out you, ... or _**him**_ there_"

The male grins at him teasingly, yet the grin is not harmful, it's filled with warmth.

Loyalty was nothing, if when your back is turned the person only stabs you from behind.

"I would try for you"

He glared, his eyes burned. His stomach flipped back and forth. He licked his lips.

_She gasped, she jumped back, she looked scared._

"_Shiki!_"

_Her _**tears** fall.

* * *

**SLAM.**

**CRASH.**

He shook sharply looking towards the door.

He petite form, her auric hair in her trademark pig-tails, fury in her cerlean eyes stomping away from the male figure following close behind her.

He felt nervous, scared, mad.

"Rima, please wait- -"

"No!" She turned back to look at him, her eyes sharp with anger, "You have defiled me for the last time!" Her voice was beginning to crack, "Am I so insignifigant!?"

"No, Rima, this is all a misunderstanding!" He approached her further.

Both completely lost in their fight to notice him. Her arm swong back, his eyes widened following her movements.

_**SLAP.**_

The sound of it echoed in the dorm. Her breathing irregular, her brows pinched in anger. The male looking at her shockedly as he held his cheek.

"Ichijou, enough!" Her voice cracking reaching high pitches. Voices now echoed behind them, the night class members stood atop the stare case stareing down. "It was bad enough I gave into temptation, and hurt him, but I will not allow myself to be trifled by you anymore. Not only now have I damanged his loyalty but, I now realize that even thought I am truly unimportant, he was still willing to be there for me- -".

"Don't talk of yourself like that" He breathed out to her finally getting her attention. His brows pinched up in pain as if she had wounded him. Sweat dripped from the slide of his face.

Her cold cerlean eyes relaxed as if dazed by him only to glass over and overflow with tears. She raced over to him gripping the front of his shirt, "_Please, Please,!_" She shook him slightly; The panic in her voice raising, "_Forgive me!_"

He grasped her arms dipping forward placing his forehead onto hers.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. Your mad." he whispered to her. Her favorite child story. He leaned forward closer.

"What is going on here?" Kaname's voice sounded in the back of his head, yet he ignored it.

He pressed his lips lightly to her lingering it there, his eyes closing as he felt her react.

_She gave a moan_ "_Shik- -mmhh_"

He released her wrists only to wrap his arms tightly around her waist crushing her model form against his own. He quickly entered her mouth, his eyes not watching her as she bit down on his tongue. He watched Ichijou, and his emotionless, yet warming.

Shiki stopped when Kaname asked again, Rima now realizing how many people were around them.

Ichijou turned his attention to Kaname "It's my fault, I'm sorry to have bothered you and the rest of the night class" Kaname looked at him.

"Everyone to your room"

* * *

"_Please! Please!_"

_She moaned out as he stared down at her haughtily. _

_That one word scared him but nothing scared him more than that._

**Her Missing**.

With Him.

* * *

**Author Note: **Alright my second Vampire Knight fanfiction. I swear Rima's OOC in this one. So I'm sorry for that, it just worked out that way...

This one was dedicated to the Shiki x Rima FC on NarutoFan


End file.
